This Photograph is Proof
by littlelazykiddo
Summary: Sasuke has left Naruto for a job in America. After years, Naruto has become a professional photographer and his new project is for a come-back model. Now that he has a son, how could he cope with Sasuke who doesn't remember him and already has a fiance?
1. Chapter 1: Move Along

Summary: Sasuke has left Naruto for a job in America. After years, he hasn't even made a single contact to Naruto. After years, Naruto has become a professional photographer and his new project is for a come-back model. Now that he has a son, how could he cope with Sasuke who doesn't even remember him and already has a fiancé?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I do, everyone is probably having sex now.

Chapter 1: Move on.

"You want to tell me something?" The door of the school rooftop creaked open as a blonde in his middle school uniform peeked.

The raven who was lying on top of the small door building-like structure sat up and looked down, "Usuratonkachi."

A small shutter sound of the camera was heard even before Sasuke could react. "Hehe, just a little souvenir." Naruto, who loves to take pictures on all sort of things, grinned.

Sasuke jumped from his spot and land right in front of the blonde. Still grinning like an idiot in the published Polaroid photograph that he just took, Sasuke took the time to fix Naruto's attributes into his mind. He surely has grown, but not enough to take the raven down. His flawless tan skin was perfect for his thin little body in which compliments his blonde spiky hair. His blue ocean eyes were full of innocence, just like a kid. He loved everything about this blonde, everything. He was the one who showed him happiness in simple things; love in things that he hates; and of course the true meaning of life. He was the one who showed Sasuke what it is to be alive. It was him, the only person that Sasuke opened his heart to and accepted him for everything that he had hated. He was the only one that Sasuke has ever, truly loved. Naruto, though as young as they are, was already the one for him. He knew much as that. He let out a small smile at the things that he had thought.

A shutter sound came once again. "Got you," Naruto said behind his camera. "You know, you're being to spaced out a lot la—" Naruto was cut off with the sudden gesture that Sasuke made.

"Just stay still for a while," Sasuke made his hug a little tighter, but still gentle like he could break the boy into tiny pieces if he hugged a little tighter more. "Let me just hold you for one last time. Just like this." Sasuke's voice became soft as if he could burst into tears and he knew that he would but he wouldn't. He wouldn't like Naruto to know that this breaks him.

"Sasuke," Naruto returned the gesture and buried his head in between Sasuke's shoulders. "Do you really have to go?"

Sasuke didn't respond. He just continued to feel the blonde, feel his presence wrapped around his arms. He would definitely miss him. He just couldn't shake the feeling that he will leave Naruto just because of his family. But he had already made a decision. This is really it. "No turning back now." He mumbled.

"You will comeback right?" Naruto tried to hold his sobs in order to say what he wanted in one straight blow.

Sasuke broke the hug but didn't let go of Naruto. He looked at him intently, not fixing his eyes over one place afraid that he would change his mind once he got hypnotized by the blue orbs. "For you, I will."

Naruto can't help but blush a little and looked down on the floor. Sasuke cupped his chin upwards gesturing for Naruto to look at him. None spoke and all the unsaid words drifted through the air. They just looked at each other as if none of them would want to make a move but just faltered. Naruto was the one to budge; he took Sasuke's hand on his chin and pulled him towards his side. "Smile." That was all Naruto said but Sasuke followed his instructions looking at the camera that the blonde was holding. After the shutter, they waited for the photo to be published and Naruto took it, broke it in half and gave Sasuke the semi which had his picture on it smiling; Naruto kept the one that has Sasuke on it. "Don't you ever forget me, teme." Naruto pouted and looked at Sasuke waiting for a response.

"I wouldn't," Sasuke pulled Naruto to another hug. "Not ever, I promise."

A month had passed since Sasuke had gone. Naruto was not coping out quite well. He had tried to e-mail Sasuke a few times and he got nothing in return. This was too soon. He promised to never forget Naruto but what is he doing now? Not even a single letter was sent to him. Has he really forgotten his lover? Tsk, at some point he had already thought about this. After he went to America to become an actor he would definitely forget Naruto's existence.

Before, when he was in Japan—when he was just an amateur model trying his best to cope with the others, everything went well. They had started dating even before accepting the job and yet everything went well. They did hide from the eyes of the public when they want to do some couple stuff but other than that; they went out as "friends". Even if it was just a year and half of being together, everything went well.

When Sasuke told Naruto about his job offer in America, he was sure that this wouldn't hinder their relationship to each other. After the news, they went out and did things more than ever. They were even more intimate after that. What went wrong? Naruto couldn't think of any. Yes, they have fought but it didn't last for a day or two, the longest was three! For Pete's Sake! They couldn't stay away from each other for than a day! That's how in love they were.

But after Sasuke's departure a month from now, he immediately thought of all the possibilities that could happen. What if Sasuke had thought that he wouldn't like guys, that girls are definitely better than him? What if Sasuke found another love instantly? What if he suddenly grew tired of Naruto and this is his way of saying goodbye? What if he was just lying about everything that he had said, about I love you and never forget? What if…

Thoughts ran through Naruto's mind as he lay down on his bed. He thanked God that it was a Sunday when he thought of these stuffs. He couldn't show this face to his friends, they would worry. He doesn't have a problem with any one seeing him at home, no one was there. He had no family. Sasuke was his only family, his only source of comfort and happiness but now he too has left. He may have many friends but he has still not open up to them like he did to Sasuke. He only showed them the smiles and the cheerful Naruto; unlike Sasuke who had seen every side of him. But now, what now? Has he gone back to start again? Has he been left alone, once again? What had he done to deserve any of these?

It was still morning and yet he cried himself to sleep once again, the half ripped photo in his hand, hoping for a progress when he wakes up.

Ten years later

The phone has been bugging his sleep for quite a while and as if it read his mind, the ringing sound died down. His eyes were still shut and hoped for another dream as he shifted his position. "Papa," the squeal of a little boy had shocked him. He opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the rays of the sun that peeped in through his blinds. He focused his attention to the kid walking in front of him holding the phone in hand. "Tsunade-baachan is on the line." As his son got closer, he saw the pout on his face. He ruffled the little boy's hair before getting the phone from his hands. The boy's pout grew and sat beside the man's bed, wanting to know the message.

"Ohayo." He mumbled, still half-asleep.

"_Don't you just say' Ohayo' so calmly! You're late, again!" _Tsunade, on the other hand, shouted loudly but he got used to it already.

"Yes, yes. I'm already up, ok?" He yawned at the end and scratched one of his eyes. The child beside him was already shaking his head, disapproving his father's childish action.

"_It took you long enough, Naruto. I've been trying to call you for a while but what do—"_ Naruto ended the call and gave back the phone to his child then covered himself once again with his blanket.

"PAPA, WAKE UP!" The 8-years old child shook him. God, he already had enough of sermon for a morning already. "YOU'LL BE LATE. YOU'RE ALWAYS LATE! WHY CAN'T YOU EVER WOOOO" Naruto got hold of his son and locked him in between his arms, a way to show a father's affection to a brat.

"When your mother gave you I really thought I got a child not a wife, Kyuubi," Naruto mumbled ruffling his child's hair in process. "You're worse than Hana-san."

Little Kurama with black hair that he got from his mother and blue eyes from his father, knew everything. He knew how his family did became like this and he already understood everything, not making a single word of complaint to both of parents or even talking about the past. Kurama, or how his father would have call him, Kyuubi looked up to his father, "Well, if you're not like that every morning I wouldn't be like this." He got away from Naruto's lock and stood at the bed side, straightening his apron.

"Yes, yes. I'm already up, see?" Naruto quickly stood up and proved his son that he will be on his way out a few minutes.

Kurama, already satisfied with his father's actions, went ahead to the door. "Breakfast is already ready so hurry, papa." With that he closed the door.

Naruto scratched his head as soon as Kurama was out of sight. He let out a sigh and went ahead in dressing himself up. He chose a black V-neck slightly loose shirt from his closet and got black jeans from the hanger of pants and put them on. He got his blue crystal pendant from his bedside and placed it around his neck. He noticed the light orange blink on his phone and looked at the person who called. As expected, it was from Tsunade and she had called him for 7 times. He deleted everything and placed his phone on his pocket. He rummaged through his equipment room just beside his bathroom and hooked up a camera bag that he would use for the photo shoot later. On his way, he also got his tripod and some of his flashes and lenses on the other end of the room. Now, he is prepared.

So, how did I do? Huh? :D

Comment on anything! : I'll give a cookie for every review :


	2. Chapter 2: Instincts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I do, SASUNARUUUUUUUU all the way!

Oh right, I just wanted to say that when Sasuke flew to America both of them were 15. So now they are both 25 since its ten years later. And Naruto was only 17 when he had Kurama, I'll get to that later…I think. This is just to clarify things. :)) Sorry.

* * *

Chapter 2: Instincts

"It's about time you come here!" Tsunade greeted Naruto as soon as he stepped out of the elevator. He looked at the floor and everything was already set-up. The set is already prepared, the umbrellas and lights, the people are everywhere preparing, the models are on the other end with the make-up artists and wardrobe designers, everything is already there and what's left is the photographer, Naruto.

"Ohayo, Tsunade-baachan." Kurama stepped-out from the back of Naruto and greeted the woman in front with a little grin on his face.

Tsunade bent down to be in the same level of Kurama and smiled, "Ohayo, Kurama-kun."

"How come you're so all cute and kind to Kyuubi and I got a sermon as a greeting," Naruto pouted. "This job is so unfair." He tried hard to cross his hands as he held his tripod and looked at the side, acting like he is a kid.

Tsunade stood up and smacked Naruto. "You really dare asked me that! Che. Just because you are the student of Jiraiya doesn't mean that I should be giving you special treatments. You are still in no way in the same level as him." That was right. Jiraiya was considered as one of the greatest photographer and director of his generation. He could simply create pictures that were realistic to let yourself be persuaded that one can simply step in to that world. His movies had one tons of awards and each and every film was considered to be a blockbuster. Lucky enough, Naruto had that special thing that convinced Jiraiya that he was worth calling an apprentice of the Jiraiya. But that thought suddenly made a change in Naruto's face. His trail of thoughts wondered to the time when he had died. He was the one whom he could consider his second father. It was great, really, the time that they had spend with each other was not that long but it was long enough for him to be treated like he was Jiraiya's son. God, a lot has happened within those 10 years.

"It's your fault papa! If only you could have been up early." Kurama joined the little fight and sided with Tsunade, as if he could understand the awkward atmosphere between the two and he just quickly have to change the mood.

Naruto pouted once again, now his face looks like he was about to cry, "How could you betray me? My own child betrays me!" Naruto started acting.

Tsunade, tired off all the blabbing he pulled Naruto towards the set and Kurama followed behind. Once on their position, Tsunade explained the schedule for today and also the setting of the shoot, according to the client. After which, she properly introduced Naruto to today's client and had a little chat for the things that he and Naruto suggestions. It took them a while to discuss the things that would meet them in the middle.

"Ne, Kyuubi-kun would you like to see your father's collection?" Tsunade beamed at the little boy.

"Sure." He returned the smile and followed Tsunade out of the studio.

Going back to Naruto, as he and the client were almost ending their conversation a red head appeared at the side of the client. They both stopped and the old man looked and took the pleasure of introducing the two, "Oh, Uzumaki-san I would like you to meet the spokesperson of the manager of the main model for today. This is Sunagakure Sasori." The red head offered his hand and Naruto reached for a handshake.

"Please call me Sasori." He smiled a little and Naruto returned it with one of his huge grins.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, yoroshiku."

"Amasari-san, the models are ready. We may now start." He politely informed the older. A quick nod was given in return and Sasori walked away. Naruto just stared at the person walking away and got curious at what could have been the appearance of the manager but quickly shrugged the thought when Amasari called his name, signaling to already start the shoot.

The first few were female models. As each step into the set they first gave an introduction to Naruto. He already knew that they just didn't do it for formality but a hint that they were flirting with him. He was used to those after all his experience with models. As a professional photographer of many aspects, he was conscious that his body was beautiful, sexy as people would have described it. His tan skin gave off a perfect balance with the blonde hair he has. Even men had been eyeing him a lot. He was used to these kinds of jobs, and that's why he had declined a lot of Tsunade's favor concerning fashion photo shoots was the one he hated most. Being in the position he is in now, he doesn't remember why he agreed. He was specializing in landscape photography, just like his master, and his weakness is people but was still very skilled enough to be considered in fashion magazines.

The final model, or what would they call the most important, walked in the set and the people started screaming that broke Naruto's train of thoughts. _'Not one of those again,' _He sighed as he looked up to see the person they were all excited about. _'Fuck.'_

His raven hair, black orbs, and his stance were still very fresh for Naruto. His glare hadn't changed towards people that he didn't care. Everything came suddenly in Naruto's mind, rewinding his past. His feelings bottled up abruptly, happiness, sadness, anger, hurt, confusion, madness. He wanted to stand and slap him right then and there; cry in front of him and show how much he hurt him; run and hug him, glad that he had returned; but everything went numb and he just sat there staring at him. "Uzumaki-san." Sasori nudged him making him back to his senses.

"Sorry," He smiled and bowed and quickly got his camera. "Let's start." He exclaimed to the people within his command.

The time suddenly slowed down to Naruto. Every click of the camera felt like an hour to him. His hands are shaking, he noticed. _'Calm down, Naruto.'_ He thought and mentally prayed to all the gods to grant him his wish that this will be over soon. As if he was heard, after his last shot the client shouted, "We've got it." That's it, end.

Naruto smiled at the people and thanked them properly for their hard work. He gave a quick nod to the last model and hurriedly to the computer to look at the photographs that he just took. As all of them were discussing and giving out comment to each of the pictures, he took a quick glance to the side to peek at the retreating form of the model. "You did a great job Sasuke-kun." One of the female models congratulated him. So he's right, it was him, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uzumaki-san," Naruto went back to reality as he heard his name. "I think we have the perfect pictures." The client stood from his side and held out his hand. Naruto took it and said a simple thank you to him.

Just before everyone went their own separate ways he took Sasori's arm which shocked the red head. Naruto's face was serious that made Sasori a little nervous inside but then he warmed up once he saw Naruto looked down. "I would like to ask some questions, if you may, Sasori-san." Naruto said losing his grip in Sasori's arm. Naruto glance around the room looking for a presence and as soon as he saw no one he started, "About Sa—"

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Sasori butted in before Naruto could even finish. Shocked, he just stared Sasori as if wanting to ask if he could read people's mind and that's just when Sasori answered Naruto's question, "Manager-san already knew," He gave Naruto a quick smile and turned. He signaled with his finger to follow him. "Come with me, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto puzzled just said, "Call me, Naruto." He then followed Sasori out of the studio.

* * *

The afternoon ride back home was quiet but it was a different kind. A kind where Kurama sensed that his father is troubled by something but stayed quiet because of him but needs to blurt it out. "Papa," He started looking at his father's blank expression on the road hoping that somehow it would change. "Papa," He tried again and this time Naruto glanced at him then smiled. He sighed low before starting his story, "Tsunade-baachan showed me your gallery." His voice a little too excited.

"Really," Naruto made a small laugh. Kurama knew that it was real, just by observing he knew a lot of things. "Did you find any interesting then?"

He glanced at his father and Naruto kept his smile, "Yes! Everything was amazing but those were nothing compared to the pictures that you have at home. It felt like you were just simply taking it just because you have to unlike those at home where I can feel the feelings you have when you took them."

Naruto ruffled his hair with one of his hands and quickly brought it back to the wheels, "I really think that you are not my son sometimes." He heard his son made a sound. He knew that his child made a pout, "You're a little smarter than your age that's all. Besides, with your blue orbs no one can deny that you're my son Kyuubi-kun." He ended with a laugh.

"That's what he said to me." His son mumbled to himself.

"What's that?"

"Uh nothing," Kurama shocked his head and quickly changed the topic. He opened the envelope behind his back and looked at it, "Ne papa, Baa-chan gave me this photograph. I wonder what you look if you're still like this." Kurama laughed.

"Hey what's that?" Naruto parked his car at the basement parking and after pulling the hand brake took the photograph from Kurama's hands and held it. "Where did she take this? Oh damn I look horrible." He laughed at himself pointing at his face in the photograph. His face with three marks on each cheek was still red, a still fresh wound that made him looked like one of those bad guys in high school and he was still holding a cigarette on one of his hands that added to the vibe. He was sitting on the floor of the men's bathroom, indicated in the background that there were some of the boy's urinals. His hair was a messy yellow spike and he was in baggy pants with a t-shirt of one of the rock bands popular at that time. "I really am a mess." Naruto stated that made Kurama looked at him.

"Baa-chan said that Jiraiya-san took this just when you started becoming his students. She also told me that this was the time he found out that you were smoking and he beat you stating that boys at your age shouldn't be doing this." Kurama smiled imagining the situation.

Naruto laughed harder, "Ah, I still remember that. After that he broke all my cigarettes including those that were inside my bag. He wouldn't let me in unless he checks my bag for things like that before I enter. Those were good times." He smiled at the thought of his teacher.

"I really like your smile papa," Kurama said startling Naruto at his sudden words. "So please, smile. If anyone tries to make you sad I'm going to beat him! You'll see, I'll be papa's guardian." Kurama made a tough looked and beamed a smile on Naruto. This made Naruto hugged him and he returned it with a simple pat on his father's back.

"Come on chibisuke," A nickname he only mentions when he teases his child of being small. "Let's go up."

* * *

When dinner ended, Naruto went straight to his room and quickly inputted his previous shoot. He jumped over the previews and stopped at last few photos. He managed to look at each intently, analyzing every detail of the model. Somewhere deep inside him he looks for similarity of the previous Sasuke and other part was looking for something that he could deny that the model wasn't Sasuke. His mind was a mess. He had already moved on, as so he thinks. He already had a family, his son was there. That should have been enough to call it happiness. Then why does he still feel like something was missing. Why does everything have to be remembered? Why does he feel a little longing for someone?

"Tsunade-baachan." He cursed under his breath. He blamed her for this. If only she hadn't called him. Suddenly he remembers their little conversation the night before. That's right; before he left the building Tsunade called his name and for the last minute asked if he could replace Deidara for the project. He rejected at first saying that it was his day-off and he wants to spend the day with his son. Tsunade tried stating the reason for Deidara's absence saying that he had an emergency and so the only one whom she could trust was none other than Naruto. He gave in after a while; after all he couldn't resist Tsunade no matter what.

He stood up from his computer chair and went to his closes and started to remove clothes and papers as he looked for the small box. Once he found it, he blew out the dust on top of the blue box and opened it slowly. He smiled as he rummaged through the folded glossy magazine pages that were cut at the sides. He slowly unfolded each of them and all revealed one model, Uchiha Sasuke. He looked at his face, smiling, stern, smirking, and each page revealed different emotions on his face. It had been tough remembering those years where in he acted like a creepy stalker; buying every magazine where he was in and then cutting the pages where he was and not caring for the others. He started this hobby when Sasuke was just starting in their middle school years and up to the first three years where he had left Japan for his dream. Even if it took him quite a while before he appeared in small labeling magazines until he grew then started in music videos and then walked his way up to the movies. Naruto had seen everything. For him, this was the only contact he had to Sasuke, observing how he grew and all. He watched and bought everything until he thought that it was time to stop. Naruto then reached the end of his compilation and took the last piece left at the bottom of the box. It was in Polaroid and was ripped at the right side of the picture. He smiled remembering clearly the scene inside his head, it was still so vivid. The voices, the conversation, the wind, the shutter, and of course the promise, they were all so clear. A tear ran down his cheek and slowly dropped into the photograph creating a small wet circle at the bottom left and suddenly wet marks increased. He hasn't cried in years. Just because of seeing him, he didn't even utter a single word to him and yet, he was like this already.

"Papa," Naruto didn't hear the door open but Kurama's voice made him wiped away his tears and as quickly as he can put everything inside his box, hopefully thinking that his son didn't see any of those. "Is everything okay?" His voice full of worry.

Naruto wiped again traces of tears left in his face and looked up to his son to smile, "Yes, thank you. I'll be okay. Don't worry." He tried sounding cheerful but failed. His voice was a little shaky and Kurama just hugged his father as a sign of comfort. Naruto appreciated the little gesture with a pat.

* * *

On the other hand

"How did everything go?" The man in a black suit which sat in his big revolving chair asked.

Sasori walked towards the man's table with a little smirked placed on his face. The man could already tell that everything went well. "Do I really have to say anything when you already figured it out?" Sasori gave him an eyebrow raised before the man made a small laugh.

"I just love to hear my success from other people's mouth." He grinned.

Sasori shook his head, "You're weird, Itachi. Have you ever heard of brother complex?" Sasori turned to face the door as if expecting someone to enter.

The man stood up and walked to Sasori side and said, "I've been told that but look," As if on cue the door suddenly opened and revealed a man a little shorter than Itachi with a face full of irritation in his black polo that opened his first two buttons revealing a glimpse of his pale white chest. "Speaking of the devil, what brings you here little brother?" Itachi smiled.

Sasuke looked at Sasori sending him a signal to go away. Sasori receiving the hint in his eyes bid farewell to the man at his side and walked passed Sasuke giving him a nod and closed the door. Sasuke walked towards his brother like charging into him. "You asked for me. Now what?"

"Tsk tsk, little brother I just want to know how your day went. Is it now bad to be concerned to my own brother?" Itachi went back to his seat as he talked.

Sasuke looked at the side, looking away from Itachi. "When you say it like that I feel like you're up against something." Being a little distracted with the city light view by the office window, Sasuke kept his gazed upon it.

Itachi followed Sasuke's gaze in his chair and spoke, "Don't be so mean. You know, I am your manager and I have the right to know how you did in your photo shoot. Was the client happy about your job?"

"Just like normal, who wouldn't be satisfied?" Sasuke answered with pride. Since he became a model, he placed his pride on the line.

"How about the photographer, was he also satisfied?" This made Sasuke looked away from his view and looked at Itachi. Something in his big brother's voice sounded suspicious and it wasn't a good kind, it was more of a creepy kind of suspicion.

"Maybe. I didn't speak to him. Should I?" His voice was still stern but a hint of regret was noticed by Itachi.

A sighed made out of Itachi's breath before he started, "You know that this project was for your comeback right? You should have put a great first impression on him! He is responsible for your big debut as a professional model. Who knows, maybe you're going to see a lot of him soon. It could have been better if you two acquainted each other."

At first, Sasuke didn't know where Itachi was getting at. He looked for a hint in his expression and by the way Itachi spoke but he got nothing. He turned and walked towards the door. "I'll do it next time."

After he saw his little brother disappeared at the closing door, he smiled to himself. He turned to his computer and clicked a link which appeared a page where in a bio data of a person was shown. "You'll be seeing a lot of Uzumaki Naruto, little brother. Brace yourself for a comeback of the past." He put his both of his elbows on top of his desk and link his hands together to support his chin. With a smile, he looked at his computer screen and something popped into his head.

* * *

I really didn't expect the outcome of this chapter. My mind was building up other scenes in my head right before I fall asleep and as soon as I woke up, everything's gone. But I still hope you like this chapter. :) Comments and suggestion are always welcome. I hope you find this chapter interesting. :) And I just want to say thank you for those who added my story in their story alert and favorites.


	3. Chapter 3: Step by Step

HI! It's me again. Sorry if I took so long. Being a college student is hard. I just finished my paper and I realized. I just realize that I write fanfics like a child. Forgive me, I'm not used to this anymore. I feel like a virgin in writing these kind of stuff. So here you go, read on.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Chapter 3: Step by Step

Bzz. Bzz. Bzz.

Still half-asleep, Sasuke's hand finds its way to the grab the annoying buzzing metal. "What do you want?" He murmured in his most annoyed-sleepy tone.

"Should I say good morning to you since it's already afternoon and you're just still on your boxers snoring away?" The voice was not hard to identify. For Sasuke he admires and yet curses that voice that annoys him in every way possible.

He rolled over on his front and blocked the light's way with his pillow, "Shut up. You know I'm not good in waking up."

He heard a little chuckle at the end of the line, the sound of amusement is very vivid in his tone. "I know. Oh yea I just want to remind you that you have a job. Just because you are my little brother doesn't mean you can slack off like that. Do you want me to publish every single embarrassing photos and stories I have been hiding?" Having Itachi as a brother is already bad enough, what more if he becomes your manager who has control over everything about your career.

"Shit," Sasuke cursed under his breath. "Alright, alright I'm already up. What do you want?"

"Just be here within an hour. I have to tell you about your new projects." His tone suddenly shifted to serious mode. "Take care, little brother." And the line ended.

After closing his phone and placed it on his side, Sasuke buried his face on his pillow for a moment and sat right up. He stayed at his position for a little while, looking at the wrinkled blanket. "Where have I seen him before?" He asked himself remembering the face of the photographer at his last photo shoot. His spiky blonde hair can belong to anyone. It is very normal overseas to have that kind of hair and maybe he just have mistaken it for someone but what bothers him the most is the azure orbs that he has. Blue eyes, that he knows, that only belonged to that man. "Fuck, not now." After giving it a lot of thought his head hurt. Sasuke doesn't need a migraine now and so he stood up from his bed and proceeded in fixing himself.

"I'm not gay." Those were Sasuke's final words after looking at himself at the mirror and leaving his room.

* * *

"Naruto, I have to talk to you." Tsunade peeked from his booth and simply went away. Naruto, busy fixing some pictures on his computer, stood up and followed her. No matter how close they are, Tsunade is still his boss and this is his job.

"Take a seat." She instructed him after they have entered Tsunade's room and Naruto followed immediately. "Do you remember the photo shoot the other day?" Naruto nodded as a reply. "Well, I have received a feedback from one of the models' manager. He said that he really liked the photos and he wants you to be their photographer for the next project. Do you accept?"

At first, Naruto was surprised at the great news but, of course, it seemed liked something was quite off with this. "Uhh, sure. I mean why not," he smiled and continued, "May I just know whose manager is this?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto's eyes widened at his name and stood up from his seat by surprise.

"Oh no. I'm sorry but I have to say no." He tried to let out a small chuckle but Tsunade didn't just want to let this topic go, not just yet.

"Why? Is there something wrong with Sasuke, huh Naruto?" her playful smile appeared and tried to question Naruto more. "I really thought that you would agree to this. This is a great opportunity for you! This could be your big break after a long while."

"Well, yes I've been thinking that but it's not just about grabbing a great opportunity. They belong to one of the greatest entertainment in Japan and internationally. Of course I wouldn't be blowing this kind of opportunity."

"I'm glad that you understand your position but what is your concern? Don't you dare say that it's all because of personal reason." Tsunade looked at him with daring eyes.

"Well," Naruto laughed a little, a habit that he does when guilty. "Look Tsuande baa-chan, I still have the right to accept or not this job right?"

"Did you have a relationship with Sasuke?" With a serious tone Tsunade looked straight into Naruto's eyes. She really does have a face that could melt you down right on spot and can't do anything but to say the truth. Well, after years of being with Tsunade, Naruto had learned a way to get off the zone.

"Do you think, I'm gay? Tsunade baa-chan are you serious?" Changing the topic is not quite a great move for now. Usually it works but for his position right now, nothing will work.

Tsunade tsk as she lowered her head. "Naruto," She stood up and walked pass by Naruto. With a smile on her face she patted Naruto's shoulder and said, "After years of being with you, you can't hide anything from me." She started walking again and just right before she totally went out of the room she added, "I already said yes to Itachi-san and you'll be meeting with him this afternoon. The address of the office is already on your desk. Don't be late."

Naruto was left in her room standing dumbfounded. He doesn't know which is scarier: being able to face Sasuke again or knowing that Tsunade knew he belongs to that direction. Naruto has a kid and he doesn't act the way gay guys do, right? Does everyone know? "Kill me now." Was all he could say.

* * *

"I still blame Deidara for this." Naruto cursed as he drives off to the building. After his talk with Tsunade his attitude changed to annoyance which is a good part for him right now. He was late for his meeting and it's because he vented out all his frustrations in finishing his job of editing the photos. When he is on the mood then he goes all out and didn't mind the time, thus resulting to this. Because of everything that has happened he had no choice but to go drive fast to make it in time and the good news about it is that he's a better driver when he's mad.

After parking his car in the basement and going straight up to the specified floor he went to the desk and asked, "Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm here for a meeting with Uchiha-san." He smiled, this time he managed to throw away all his anger and changed his mood to fit his profession. The girl returned the smiled and gestured to follow her as she leads him to his office.

She knocked on the door and opened after hearing the response from the other side, "Uchiha-san, Uzumaki Naruto is already here."

"Oh yes, please enter." The man on the chair without even looking replied. The girl smiled at Naruto and gestured him to enter then left. "Good afternoon." This time Itachi left his eyes on his desk and looked at Naruto offering a handshake.

Naruto took it and replied, "It's nice to meet you Uchiha-san." His name left a little tingle on Naruto's tongue, awkward.

Itachi clasped his hands and put his elbows on the desk, resting under his chin. For Naruto, he took it as a good sign, with the smile and warm welcome._ 'No need to get nervous, right?'_ He thought. "I really like your photographs, Uzumaki-san." Itachi's words shifted Naruto's attention to his.

"Thank you," Naruto smiled and nodded, a little embarrassed for the praise. "Tsunade told me. Uhh, about the job offer?" He timidly asked. Itachi looked at him intensely as a sign of continuation. "It's a pleasure to be your photographer for the past project but I have to decline this. It's nothing personal," He paused and gulped. Naruto was never good at lying, especially not with Itachi's intimidating stare. "It's just that my schedule is full and I really can't open a date for anything."

"But, I never said anything about the date of the project." Itachi's tone of voice sounded so innocent and yet his actions tell otherwise. "You are bad at lying, aren't you?" He laughed a little after asking. Naruto was just stunned at how stupid he was. Great, now not only is he a bad liar but his image is ruined. "I've already asked your boss for your free schedule and I've already made arrangements. You know, you're quite easy to read but as a manager of my models I have the job to keep them as good looking as possible in every photos. And this is just a one time job offer. I have specifically requested for you. So please, won't you?"

"Well," Naruto was glad about the last part and got shy about it. "If you put it like that, then I guess I will." He grinned. And by the end of his last words, Itachi stood up and went straight to Naruto and shook his hands.

"Thank you very much, Uzumaki-san." Naruto still grinning was very pleased at the moment and corrected Itachi by just calling him Naruto instead of his last name. "Would you like to go for a quick coffee, my treat? That is if you're free." Itachi offered and Naruto quickly nodded as a response.

He stood up from his chair and followed Itachi through the door. As Itachi opened the door, a man a little smaller than him, stood in front as at that same moment doing the same thing Itachi did. "Didn't I tell you to come here on time," Itachi said to the man in front of him and he just got a 'tsk' as a response. "Anyway, this is Uzumaki Naruto, he will be your photographer for your next project." He then switched to face Naruto and said, "This is my little brother and one of the models under me, Sasuke Uchiha, quite a bastard but one of the best in the agency." Naruto didn't look up or showed any sign of recognition he just nodded and nodded.

Bzz. Bzz. Bzz.

"Oh that's mine," Itachi fished his phone out of his pocket and excused himself from the two.

The atmosphere between the two just remained silent and awkward. No one dared to say a word nor did any made a sound. Naruto remained staring at the floor. Suddenly his face was grabbed by two large white cold hands and redirected his attention to the culprit. Sasuke's eyes were unreadable; they were just staring at him studying every feature of his face. His expression remained still and the hold was not too tight yet Naruto made no action. He can't do anything but to look down; however, his eyes moved on its own and remained still on the black orbs of the other.

Just when Naruto was about to say something Sasuke removed his hold and moved back, "I'm sorry." After which Sasuke leaned on the wall beside the door and held his head tight. Mumble of unrecognizable words took Naruto back to reality. He looked at his left and stared at the figure of pain Sasuke is currently in. He walked closer and reached his hand to rub the back of the raven's back. "Are you okay?" Sasuke pushed the hand away and said nothing and left Naruto stunned, afraid.

"I'm sorry it took a while," Itachi's voice signaled Naruto to shift his personality and flash a quick smile at Itachi. "I'm sorry Naruto but I can't go with you."

Naruto shook his head and replied, "It's okay. I'm quite busy today so I need to go." Just when Naruto was about to turn Itachi grabbed his wrist and stopped his movements.

"But I promised you," Itachi shifted his look to Sasuke who is now looking at them. "Let Sasuke be my substitute." Sasuke's eyes widen for a half a second then closed it.

Naruto, on the other hand, response was deafening, "WHAT? OH NO," Suddenly realizing the defensive tone of his voice he changed, "I mean, it's okay. You don't have to. Plus I bet Uchiha-san needs to do something. He's a very busy man, I assume. So it's okay." Naruto let out a laugh that was obviously showed his nervousness.

"Sasuke." Itachi raised an eyebrow to his younger brother and Sasuke immediately got the message.

"Come on." Sasuke replied releasing Itachi's grip on Naruto and pulled him down the corridor. Naruto's pleads were not given any attention from the two and any kind of resistant was no match for the strong hold.

"Have fun, you two." Itachi waved at their retreating backs.

* * *

"Are you going to remain like that the whole drive?" Sasuke took a quick glance at his side then back to the road. No response. Since they have started driving Naruto had been quiet. Sasuke was not used to this kind of situation. Usually, it's the opposite. The girls are doing all the talking while Sasuke just sits and wait for the ride to be over. Being in the opposite is just plain annoying.

Sasuke glanced at his side once again and a little smirk played upon his lips. After increasing the speed a little too high than his previous, he then stepped on the brake. "Oi, what was that for?" Naruto blurted out annoyance, anger, and irritation is written all over his face.

Sasuke looked to the side and his face showed innocence, "There was a cat." He pointed and started driving right after.

Naruto settled in his sit and vented out his anger on his seatbelt, pulling and arranging it according to he was comfortable. "Cat my ass. You did that on purpose, teme."

Sasuke, with a little playful grin, answered, "It was an accident. What if I killed that cat then I'm going to be a bad guy, wouldn't I?"

"You're already the bad guy!" Naruto retorted, sticking out his tongue.

"You're a middle aged man trying to win an argument by sticking out his tongue. Wow." Sasuke's tone of voice was sarcastic. "Usuratonkachi." He added.

Silence was settled on the car once again.

* * *

So I guess I'll stop here. I still have no idea where these two are headed so I'll just stop. I want their first "date" to be memorable. Any suggestions? I'm thinking of a more Sasuke-like place but my entire mind is full of carnivals and ramen shop. -_- So yeah, suggestions? Comments? Reviews? Cookie? :)


	4. Chapter 4: I Know You Didn't Mean it

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the amazing glorious god Masashi Kishimoto. PLEASE LET THE NARUTO ENDING BE SASUNARU!

* * *

Chapter 4: I know you didn't mean it.

Sasuke had stopped the car and put it on neutral. Unbuckling his seatbelt, he looked at his side and saw the blonde's facial expression. Honestly, Sasuke expected a more satisfying-happy expression rather than this scowling one. "What are you waiting for? Aren't we going to eat?" Naruto only took a glance at him and pouted. His eyebrows were still meeting at the middle and remained still on his position. "Are you going to act like a child for the rest of our stay?" Naruto still didn't reply and pouted more. Sasuke's not used to brats. He **IS** the brat and never had experienced this kind of treatment, ever. "Tsk." Sasuke mouthed.

Sasuke was getting tired of this game. He stood up from the driver's seat and went out of the car. He then walked to the other side and opened the doors. Surprised, Naruto's face changed, "What are you doing?"

"You're a stubborn little dobe." Sasuke bent down and started to unbuckle Naruto's seatbelt and with all the fight that Naruto has put up, Sasuke finally managed to release it. Sasuke then fully pulled Naruto out of the car and dragged him into the entrance of the restaurant. With all the words that Naruto was blowing at Sasuke, the raven still remained silent and went inside. He signed the number two to the waiter and followed the man to their table. Naruto's voice went to a whisper, probably noticing the stared that he was getting.

Once they were settled in their seat and the menu at their hands, Naruto spoke lowly, "Oi, I don't like this kind of place."

Sasuke lowered his menu a little to glance at Naruto then back at the menu. "We are already here, deal with it."

"Che, stupid bastard." Naruto put down his menu and crossed his arms. It's amazing how a famous photographer at his middle age can still act as a kid and couldn't even be bothered by the stares and whispers that their table is getting at. This restaurant was obviously for famous only, with all the high-class furniture and the overly priced menu no normal people can afford to eat at this kind of place. And practically, being a world-renowned photographer together with the new international rising young model, they are impossible to miss.

"Will you stop that," Sasuke still holding his menu tried so hard to speak in between his gritted teeth. "People are looking and it's embarrassing."

Naruto peeked through one of his eyes and pouted harder, "I bet if Itachi was with me he would consider my preference instead of insisting his."

With a wild slam down the table, making every head turn their way, Sasuke quickly stood up and grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him away. For the second time today, Naruto was pushed inside the car but now he didn't even make a single complaint or a move of resistance.

Immediately, Sasuke started the car and drove to the main road. "Now where do you want to go?" His voice changed. There was a hint of irritation but more than anything it was bitterness.

'_Up to now, he still snaps when he is being compared to his older brother. Though, it was just recently that I learned the famous brother. He would just usually call him that bastard brother. Some things never change, huh.' _Naruto remembered and smiled. Sasuke hit Naruto's head. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR? Shit, that hurts!"

"You're the one who complaints that I was not considering your opinions, now that I've asked you where you want to it you don't respond. What is this, a game of irritating Sasuke?"

"Maybe. Who knows." Naruto flatly answered.

The car was abruptly stirred to the right and Sasuke immediately stepped on the break. Before Naruto could have said something a hand was already slammed at his seat and a devil's face is already right in front of him. "Look here. I'm not fond of fun and games. I'm the one who makes the rules and controls the game. Everyone follows my lead and that's just the way it is. The only reason I am here with you is because of my job. My brother holds something, the only thing that controls me against his wishes. Besides that, I've got nothing to fear. I have power to change your life upside down with just a single call. If you still want to live in a life of happiness then you better stay on my good side, got it?"

Naruto pushed back the arms that trapped him and went outside the car then started walking away. Sasuke remained stunned for a while before realizing what was happening. Sasuke quickly changed his position and pushed the hazard light before going on reverse. He opened the window on the passenger's side and shouted, "Oi, where are you going now?"

Naruto just continued to walk. Sasuke shouted once again and this time Naruto stopped. To Sasuke's surprise, he did too. "Why are you following me? Didn't you say that you go by your own rules? So why don't you just leave me alone and go lie to your brother about our dinner. Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Naruto said bluntly. At first he just thought about teasing Sasuke but after Sasuke shouted at him something inside him triggered; and now that he followed him he just can't help but feel happy inside.

"You're not listening. I told you that Itachi holds something that controls me and knowing him he must have some kind of invention that lets him know what we are doing and I'm not the type that lies. Why do you even think I'm that kind of a person?" Sasuke replied.

Naruto laughed a little and stopped to look down at the person inside the car, "You're still afraid to tell lies, huh."

"WHAT? Still? Are you a stalker?" Sasuke raised a brow.

"HELL NO! Just forget about it," Naruto opened the door and went inside the car. "Come on. Let's go."

"So, have you decided where are we going?" Sasuke asked before he started driving.

Naruto smiled, "Yup. Trust me on this one."

Sasuke caught a glimpse on his side before sighing. Somehow, he got this feeling that he doesn't want to trust this person beside him but for some unknown reasons he was still captivated by the blue eyes. If he looks at them, he has no choice but to give up and follow his lead. The feeling of comfort and trust lies on those azure pairs.

* * *

"Itadakimasu." Naruto thanked before starting to dig into his bowl of ramen.

They have arrived in a local noodle shop. Apparently, Naruto was a regular customer since the owner and everyone in there welcomed him with a warm greeting. Sasuke seemed uncomfortable with the place. His eyes never stopped wondering and analyzing every inch of the restaurant, observing the details and even the facial structure of the owner.

"Teme, you're noodles are getting cold. Eat it now." Naruto said before asking for another bowl.

Sasuke picked up his chopsticks and started eating. Slowly, he ate. Slowly, he tasted the most common food he had ever tasted. "This tastes familiar." He unconsciously stated as he stared at his bowl.

"Did you say something?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke raised his head and looked at him. He grabbed Naruto's face in his hands and looked steadily at his eyes. Those eyes reminded Sasuke of someone. Before uttering a word, the owner placed the bowl in front of Naruto and said, "Here you go." Naruto moved his head, removing from the grasp of Sasuke, and thanked the old man before started eating. Sasuke did the same before realizing that the owner was looking at him. "I know you." The old man smiled as he recognized the raven. In surprise, Naruto choked and quickly drunk the water beside him.

"Huh?" Sasuke puzzled and remained calm but deep inside he was utterly nervous wanting to know how and why everything does seemed familiar.

"Hey Naruto, why didn't you say Sasuke's back?" The old man pointed at Naruto and looked back to Sasuke.

Naruto picked the money from his pocket and placed it on the table before standing up, "Thank you jii-chan. Keep the change." Quickly, he ran out pulling Sasuke from behind. Everyone stared like it was some kind of a TV series.

"Oi," Sasuke shouted. Naruto didn't respond. "Dobe," Naruto continued to run. "Uzumaki," Sasuke tried once again but still no response. "NARUTO!" Finally both of them stopped. "Could you at least explain to me what was happening?"

Naruto removed his hands from Sasuke's. They were in the middle of the street, people are staring, probably recognizing Sasuke, but both gave no notice. Naruto turned and looked up at Sasuke. "Sorry. I was just shocked and maybe the old man must have mistaken you for someone. Just forget about it, okay? Thank you for driving me and all. Just tell Itachi that I paid for both of us today and I won't be able to accept the job offer. Sorry for the big mess. I'll just get a taxi." Before he could run away Sasuke held his wrist, stopping him.

"What's going on? Earlier you talked like you know who I am. At the shop the old man recognized me like I was a regular customer and apparently he knows that I was with you? What's happening?" Sasuke almost shouted but restrained. He still must protect his image in public.

"Like I said, nothing. Just forget what happened today, okay?" Naruto replied, his face was determined.

Sasuke held his grasped stronger and looked around looking for some private place before dragging Naruto in a little street. He pinned Naruto at the wall. He held Naruto's arm with one of his hands and the other served as a barrier at his side. "Look. I know that I've been here when I was little. When I went to America, my plane crashed and it's a good thing that I survived. I've got no serious injury on my body except my head. Apparently I knocked my head somewhere and had amnesia. I remember my childhood but a part of my memories is still missing. I don't know why but starting from my teenage years, I can't remember anything. All are blurred and when I try to remember a fragment of my lost memory my head hurts. It's hard but I know I've been here. I think I know you, your eyes. Those blue—" Sasuke bent down holding his head.

"SASUKE!"

* * *

"It's okay, it's not your fault."

"But, I was there and—"

"No, stop blaming yourself."

_People. Where am I?_

"But still, my clumsiness caused him this."

_I know that voice. No don't be sad. I'm alright._

"Shh. Stop it, okay? This has nothing to do with you. Now why don't you go back and I'll handle everything from here."

"No! I'll stay."

_Yes. Please stay. Don't leave me._

"Your son needs you. Go home; he must be waiting for you."

"I'll come back tomorrow."

"I'll contact you."

_No. Move body move. Don't let him get away. Stop, come back. There he goes. Why can't I open my eyes. What happened? I don't like this._

"Sasuke, sleep." _That voice. Yes, I'll just sleep._

* * *

It was almost dawn when Naruto arrived at his home. He slowly opened the door to their apartment. He removed his shoes before stepping inside the living room proper. He clicked the lights open and saw his child in the dining table sleeping. He walked towards him and rubbed the hair away from his angelic face. "Sorry I didn't pick you up." Naruto apologized and kissed the forehead of his son.

Kurama slowly opened his eyes as he recognized the little gesture his father made. "Papa." He rubbed his little eyes.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Naruto smiled at his son. Kurama shook his head as an answer. "Come on, let's sleep. We still have a few more hours to go." Kurama held up his arms—a gesture of a spoiled brat wanting to be carried to bed. As a father, Naruto found it his responsibility to follow his child's demands. He carried his little Kyuubi to his room and placed him slowly on his bed. Without even changing his clothes he also went to bed beside his son. He hugged the little black head towards him and fell asleep.

Morning came and as always, Kurama was the one who woke Naruto up. The morning routine went by smoothly and after locking the door Naruto suddenly realized something, "I forgot my car in the agency."

"Tsk, tsk. Papa is always so forgetful. You even forgot me yesterday." Kurama pouted and sulked at the side.

Naruto panicked and tried to comfort the child, "I already apologized right? Papa had a little emergency that's why. I won't ever forget you, Kyuubi."

"But you have already forgotten me three times already. If it wasn't for Tsunade-baa-chan I would have stayed alone in the dark at school. What could have happened to my me if some monster got me and ate me." Naruto held his laugh at the wild imagination that his son has. This is really his son, no question.

Naruto bent to Kurama's level and smiled, "I already promised you that we'll go to the amusement park next week right?"

"Promise you won't forget?" Kurama held his pinky.

Naruto linked his pinky with his son's, "Promise." He stood up and held Kurama's hand as they went their way.

After accompanying his son to school he went straight to the agency to pick-up his car. But as he went inside the building he saw Itachi. Before avoiding the man he had already been spotted.

"Hey." Itachi greeted Naruto and went towards him.

"Hi," Naruto was feeling awkward. "Uhh, what happen—"

"Sasuke's fine. I just made him stay inside the hospital for the day." Itachi quickly answered the unfinished question. Naruto just nodded, quite embarrassed. "You can visit him if you're that worried." As if reading Naruto's mind, Itachi stated before bidding him goodbye. "Oh, as a punishment you are not allowed to decline my offer, okay? GOODBYE!" He added before completely disappearing out of Naruto's site.

"I guess I have no choice." Naruto spoke to himself before going inside the elevator. "I'll just visit him later."

* * *

If I go further, I don't know how to end this chapter :( Forgive me. :))) My story is not going according to my plans, WHYYYYYY? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much for leaving me reviews and suggestions. I love you all! *kiss* I was surprised that a lot of you added my story to their story alert and even in your favorites. THANK YOU SO MUCH. Leave a review if you feel like it :) I'll give you a cookie in return ;)


	5. Chapter 5: Prologue

Hi guys! I'm sorry it took so long. And I know you're going to hate me for this short chapter but I have already made another one! YEHEY! Hahaha. Classes has just ended I only have four days of break, including the weekends. So that's my excuse. I just made this chapter to let you guys read Sasuke's side of the story. It's for clarity, I hope. Hahaha. I'm not yet a good writer so please bear with me.

Disclaimer: Need I say more?

* * *

Chapter 5: Prologue

White, beeping sounds, medicine. He hated hospitals ever since he was a kid. Sasuke was not weak and he never did want to be constraint. Being hospitalized just meant limitations for him and that was never in his list. His head hurts and the medicine in his dextrose was not helping. He closed his eyes once again, trying to remember the night before.

Fuck.

Everything is messed up. He remembers having an argument with Naruto inside the car, bringing up Itachi in the conversation, eating in the Ramen shop, and then what? What comes after? He's chasing Naruto, but why?

Damn. Shit. Fuck.

"Uchiha-san," A female voice called. Sasuke's eyes shot a glanced at the nurse holding his tray. Lunch, he assumed. "I'll just place it in the table in case you get hungry." She walked by his side and fixed the drops in the dextrose. Sasuke twitched a little. The nurse made an apologetic face and continued to do her job. "Is there anything else, Uchiha-san?" She asked and after Sasuke raised his left hand, she left.

After the nurse closed the door, Sasuke was left alone in silence. He looked outside his window and just stared into the city. There was something he was looking for, someone, or probably somewhere. He doesn't know. But he must find it, and the only lead he has is with Itachi. Itachi has the answer, and that is the reason he can't refuse.

Refusal. The first time he saw Naruto inside the studio he didn't care. He was just another normal photographer, Sasuke thought. But the second time he saw him inside Itachi's office, he stared and examined the blond. By his look, and he can't even put a finger on it but, he does seem familiar. And by that time he just have to know what is with Naruto Uzumaki that he can't get a hold of. It must, and definitely, his impulse that dragged the blonde to his car and not just his interest.

HE IS NOT GAY. DEFINITELY NOT.

Sasuke felt on top of his table for his cell phone. He quickly unlocked it with his code and looked at his wall paper. He was smiling and around his neck were a pair of arms that belongs to a pink headed girl whose lips were on his cheek. They were happy, at least in the picture. But Sasuke's feelings were indifferent while he was staring at his wallpaper. No butterflies, no heart skipping. He can't even remember when or where the picture was taken.

What the hell was he thinking, of course he loves Sakura. Sasuke touched the scar on top of his head. She was there when he needed him most. She was the one who rescued him in the plane accident. She was beside him in the plane and she protected him with her body. Because of that, he was alive and fortunately, she was too. Because of that he owes Sakura his life. Even if she was more injured than him, she never left Sasuke's side. She came by his room everyday telling him stories of what his past that was lost.

Sakura was his classmate in middle to high school and she retold him just about everything that happened. About the sports fest, jokes, class field trips, and his career and how they have ended up together. She was the love of his life, apparently. And that was he had believed in.

Is that really it?

Sasuke closed his eyes once again. Blue. Blonde. Scars. Naruto Uzumaki. Why does he sound so familiar?

"Sasuke?"

* * *

So that's it. What do you think? Ha? Ha? Comments about my story so far? I'll post the next chapter soon. Don't worry. :)


	6. Chapter 6: There Goes the Fear

Hi guys! This is the chapter that I've promised to post. I've got class and all so I'll be updating late, again. I just hope that you enjoy this chapter! It feels so teenage-y and I think Itachi is a little out of character so forgive me. I'll do better next time. One last thing, I have no beta-reader so please bear with my grammar and all. So here you go.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto is god.

* * *

**Chapter 6: There Goes the Fear**

"Hey Kiba, can you fetch Kurama for me?" Naruto spoke through the mic of his headphones.

"_Yeah, sure man. No problem"_ The guy in the other line replied with some girls' voice giggling in the background.

"I mean, now." Naruto knew exactly what his best friend was doing and he was sure that Kiba was not listening.

Soft flirting voices on the other line disturbed Naruto's thought, _"Sure thing man. It's about your kiddo right?"_

Naruto shook his head, "Yes. I need you to pick him up in his school. NOW."

He heard Kina growled on the other end. _"Damn Naruto. Can't you hear I'm having a great time with the ladies. Go ask Shikamaru or something."_

"Let me just remind you. October of last year at the Hyuga's place. It was around 1 am when…wait what you were doing? Oh right. You were banging Hinata! Haha. Oh, I think I have that picture with me. Now let me see. Neji, neji, ne—" Naruto teased. Of course he won't blow up his best friend's biggest secret that could get him killed in an instant. Naruto still needs him for favors.

Naruto could already hear footsteps and doors pushing and elevator sounds. "_I hate you."_ Naruto laughed by the end of the call. He knew Kiba wouldn't resist him.

He just needed some place and time to think. After ten years of cutting all ties with the Uchiha, why does it keep on haunting him? He tried to forget and start a new life without any other affiliation in the past, Sasuke creates a comeback. What is wrong with the world? Does God hate him? Fuck it. What did he do? Loved another guy, is that really bad? For fuck's sake didn't he deserve that he had been forgotten by that man? For years not even a single contact has been made. Isn't that punishment enough?

Tears. No, there's no way was he crying. He promised he won't cry again. He's through with everything.

* * *

At last, after driving for a while now, he had arrived. It's five in the afternoon and it sure was nostalgic to see students in their uniform running, walking, playing, and chatting inside the campus. It's been a while since he visited here. Knowing that he would stand out with his attire, Naruto already thought of a way to going unnoticed. He's definitely not a morning person and so his daily routine is consists of sneaking up inside the school. He had mastered every wall, every corner of the school.

Remembering his past, his instincts got over him and his body just went over and under every trunk and classroom dodging the weird stares of the students that was directed at him. Finally, he reached the rooftop. It was their, no, his sanctuary.

He picked a paperclip from his pocket and got a little twitch here and there until it opened. He smiled to himself, "Ha, who's the master? I AM." He walked over to the fence and stared at the kids playing football. Oh how he missed playing that with his friends, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji. Neji. He turned and leaned on the fence. Naruto then picked a box of cigarette from his pocket and lit one.

"Boy, everything changed." He spoke to no one in particular.

"You bet, never knew you would smoke." A familiar voice answered. When he was still a student he would definitely jumped over the barricade and land on the field while running away from teachers who would chase him. But now, he would exchange anything just to hear that voice again. Just to talk to his sensei once again.

"Kakashi-sensei, care to join me?" He offered the man that came from above the small architecture of the door. Kakashi went ahead and took a stick and puffed a smoke.

Kakashi was a great teacher. He was lazy and don't care too much about the children's learning of his subject but he taught them other great things, life. He was the second person that looked at Naruto for what he truly is. The first person he really opened up to. The only person he could ever trust. Kakashi looked up to his former student and just a glance, he already knew everything. But it's like a habit of his to have the little boy tell his own story. "Naruto?" Was all he could say.

Naruto took another hit of his cigarette and slid down beside Kakashi. "I'm such a mess." He said through his smile. Kakashi kept silent. Ever since he graduated from this school, he had never heard of Naruto again. Kakashi just updates himself from the magazine articles and newspaper that talks about the blonde. He really did miss this idiot student of his, even if he brings nothing but trouble others. The funny thing is that people love being around him but he brings misery to himself.

His eyes wondered back to his student who was taking another hit. "I thought I could handle everything by myself but no. Everything slipped right through my hands. My past haunts me and my child takes my role instead of the other way around. I should be in London, or Australia, or whatever. I'm a landscape photographer but I'm forced to a contract with my past. Fuck everything. This is all a joke. I'm a joke. I can't do anything right." Another hit. "Kakashi sensei tell me, am I not good enough?" His blue eyes are surrounded by red and tears came flowing down his cheeks. "Is it my fault that everyone leaves me? My family, Jiraiya-sensei, Sasuke? Did I do something wrong?"

Kakashi threw out his cigarette and hugged Naruto. He had never seen Naruto like this. Never thought of him to be in this kind of situation. "Shh, Naruto. I'm still here, right?" Naruto kept on crying. "Life's just messing around with you now but it will be better soon, I promise. It will all be better." He hugged the boy a tighter.

* * *

"I'm sorry for everything Kakashi-sensei." Naruto wiped his tears.

Kakashi smiled through his eyes and patted Naruto on the back, "Anytime." They continued to walk towards Naruto's car.

"You should meet my son. Bet, you'll like him." Naruto said as he kept a steady look at his teacher. He hadn't changed much, aside from the little wrinkles in his eyes and darker shades of eye bags below the squinty eyes of his teacher.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "I'm not fond of little brats."

Naruto smirked, "But I'm your favorite student." He nudged the side of his former teacher.

Kakashi ruffled his hair a little gaining some grunts from the blonde, "You're a special treat."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Naruto said as he went inside his car.

"It is." Kakashi replied as he waved to his student. As soon as the car was out of sight he went inside the campus and mumbled, "Naruto is the only one who didn't change."

* * *

It was around 11 o'clock when Naruto had arrived. The first thing he saw when he opened the door were two people on top of each other. Kiba lie down, stomach out, as he hugged Kurama on top of him. All around them were papers and crayons of different kinds. Some papers are filled with drawings of dinosaurs and people and characters of cartoon series while some were drabbles of words. Naruto looked and read each of them. And the one that touched him the most was a picture of both of them, Kurama was on Naruto's shoulders and both were smiling and on the side wrote, 'Kami, please let Papa be happy.'

After reading everything, he fixed all the papers and coloring materials then he carried his son back to his room and tucked him in his bed. As for Kiba, he just needed a kick to wake him up. "Noo dear Natsumi please come back." He growled, still half-asleep.

"Oi, Kiba wake up. Stupid dog." Naruto was already using force.

"Eeh? Naruto welcome back." Kiba rubbed his eyes as he talked to Naruto. He's awake already but not yet in the right state of mind.

Naruto dragged him to their dining table and started to talk, "I went to Kakashi-sensei a while ago."

"WHAT? Why? Dude, I thought I'm your best friend?" He knew that would wake him up, fully awake.

"Don't worry. You are. That's why I called you earlier, remember?" Naruto laughed. "I just missed being in the rooftop and all."

Kiba stood up and went to Naruto's side feeling something in his pants until he found it, "You said you would never smoke again?" Kiba held the half-empty cigarette pack.

Naruto snatched it back, "Yes. Look I'm sorry but for the record I was not the only one who took everything."

"KAKASHI-SENSEI WAS SMOKING?" Kiba was not the type who listened to rumors and all unless he was told by his friends.

"Sometimes. And he's also gay." Naruto answered, annoyance was already evident in his voice. "Look, I've got something to tell you okay? So listen carefully." Naruto stopped, waiting for Kiba's response. As soon as Kiba nodded, he continued. "Sasuke's back. Itachi, his brother, made me do a job where in I'm contracted to be his photographer for his projects. Weird thing is that he had an accident and now he has amnesia and he can't remember me."

"Isn't that supposed to be good news? Now you can pretend that you don't know each other and start over." Kiba retorted.

"Yes. No. I don't know. Fuck. I'm all messed up. I have this feeling that Itachi knows about us from the past but it's still a guess. He made us go to lunch yesterday!"

"I can't see where this is heading."

"Look. Sasuke has come back and I'm in charge with his photo shoot. Itachi set us up to have dinner yesterday and there I, somehow, blurted out some things. He's now in the hospital, which is obviously, my fault. HE CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER ANYTHING. Or is it just me that he can't remember. Fuck his amnesia. Why did he have to come back?"

Kiba tried his best not to laugh. It was not the first time he saw Naruto like that and for him, he's just glad that he's best friend came to another person instead of keeping all his problems to himself. "Man, from where I'm standing I can't see the point of your struggling." Kiba snatched the lit cigarette from Naruto's mouth and had a hit. Naruto stood up from his seat and went near the window and opened another, "It's clear that you still want Sasuke. Itachi's helping you and this is a great opportunity to start all over again."

Naruto looked at the other man sitting at their table. That dog face smirk annoyed Naruto more. Kiba has been living life the way he has always wanted. He was jealous of his friend. "Are you even listening? I don't want that to happen. And what's that, 'I still want Sasuke' shit. I have a kid, just so we can be clear."

"You're the one who's not listening. The way you struggle like that is evidence enough. Bet, Kyuubi has nothing to say to you being gay. Hell, I think he knows." Kiba was now beside Naruto tickling him in all possible sides. He has known Naruto since they were little and have already memorized everything about him.

Naruto held Kiba under his arm and ruffled his hair. "Why do you always say the darnest thing, dog boy?"

"Shut it." Kiba threatened to burn Naruto with his cigarette, "Want to visit the bastard tomorrow?"

Naruto took another hit and laughed, "If you'll accompany me."

* * *

Itachi sat at the chair beside Sasuke's room. His hands linked together below his chin. His thoughts are located in a distant.

"Itachi-san?" The long haired raven looked at the sound of the voice. His face showed a smile, a gesture that Naruto appreciated. "Why are you here? Can we come inside?" Itachi looked at Naruto's side. One man stood with ruffled hair and two tattoos on his face and the other, much smaller, was hiding behind his father's legs.

Itachi looked up to Naruto once again before he stood up. "Please." He lead them towards the room and was the first to open and said, "Sasuke you have guests." His voice a little tired but still a little to welcoming than intended.

Naruto moved past Itachi and held the box forward before he bowed down, "I terribly apologize for what happened."

"Sasuke's fine. He just needs a little rest, that's all." A female voice spoke that assured Naruto of his troubles.

Naruto, feeling a little relieved, sighed before looking up. "That's go—SAKURA?"

The pink haired girl stood up removing his hands from Sasuke's "Hi. It's been a long time, ne?"

Naruto just stood there unable to move. His feet are stuck to the ground; eyes froze on the picture in front of him; and his mind going through a lot of things, memories to be precise. "Uhh, yeah. So what brings you here." Kiba was the one who spoke.

"Just wanted to surprise someone but turned out I was the one who got surprised." Sakura looked at Sasuke but the raven had his eyes focused on whatever the blank white ceiling.

Naruto shook a little. It's a good thing that no one but his son, who gripped his pants tighter, noticed. "I-I'm really sorry. It's my entire fault."

Sakura was about to say something but Sasuke beat her to it, "Stop blaming yourself. You've got nothing to do with what happened."

Naruto tried to smile and grabbed his son closer; he offered the box of cake with the other to Itachi. "Here, a little something for the sick."

"I'm not sick." Sasuke responded flatly.

Naruto smirked, "Right, you're not. I'm sorry."

"But Sasuke-kun, you don't like sweets right?" Sakura took Sasuke's hand and whined with her pleading eyes.

"No-" Sasuke was cut off.

"Oh right, I forgot. My mistake. I'm sorry." Naruto chuckled and tried to get the box from Itachi who held a strong grip but soon broke the hold. "I'll just take this back."

"Oh would you look at that. Hey Kyuubi-chan don't you have loads of assignments today?" Kiba patted the little Uzumaki and tried his best to convey the hidden message. Well, Kurama's a smart boy and he nodded in response. "Will be going now. We'll try to visit you again. Get well soon, buddy." Kiba waved as he pushed and Kurama pulled Naruto.

As soon as the door behind Itachi closed he spoke, "I still got some office work to do. Sasuke, I'm taking my leave. I'll be back in the evening." He informed and as he got a 'hn' from the other Uchiha he left.

Sakura smiled when they got the room all to themselves. "Aren't you feeling a little tired?" She smiled to the man.

"Explain." Sasuke demanded. His eyes were stern. There's something wrong with what just happened.

Sakura quickly removed his hands from Sasuke and put played with her hair, twirling the ends, "What are you talking about?"

"Do you know those people?"

Sakura smiled, "Of course! That blonde was Naruto Uzumaki right? He's famous with his pictures. My people demand him of his skills. How could I not know someone that great?"

"The other guy, the one with tattoos, who is he?" Sasuke's voice was cold.

Sakura looked at the door before responding, "Oh Kiba? Yes. He was our classmate during high school. He's atmosphere creator of our class. Have I not told you that?"

Sasuke has not removed his eyes from Sakura since. "It was the first time I've ever heard of his name. You didn't tell me about him."

"Oh Sasuke, you must be very tired, huh? C'mon get some rest." Sakura already stood from her sit and was fixing the blanket on top of Sasuke.

Sasuke held her wrist, tight. She was not getting away with this. Something really is off about their conversation earlier and by how Sakura was acting, he had proved himself right. When Sakura twirls the ends of her hair, he knew that she was keeping something—it was a habit of hers. "Haruno."

* * *

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't expect you to come." Itachi said over the three people who were sitting at the round table at the hospital's cafeteria. Kiba shrugged Itachi's statement; Kurama just took a glance at the older man and went back to eating the cake; and Naruto was the only one who responded, saying that it doesn't matter and offered the older man a sit beside him.

"Naruto I have to tell you something," Itachi started and looked at the two who remained. This time, Kiba shook his head and held Kurama's wrist. His actions, along with his eyes, were determined that they won't be leaving their seat. "Seeing that those two are not leaving despite my signals, I'll start. Because of Sasuke's conditions the project would be postponed. I've already informed Tsunade-san about this and already received her approval."

"Approval of what?"

Itachi smirked at Naruto's question. "Well, since this is your entire fault AND the doctor had specifically said that no work should be given to Sasuke for at least a week AND that someone should monitor him 24/7, I've asked Tsunade-san's permission to hire you as Sasuke's nurse for an entire week. Of course you will get paid for the job."

"Don't I have a say to this? Look I have a son." Naruto pointed at little Kurama whose face is full of chocolate crumbs. "See, he can't even eat without dirtying himself. He needs me! I've already apologize, a lot of times, that I were to blame. I've even brought a cake as an offering. Besides, he's engaged with Sakura right? Why don't you ask that fiancé of his?"

"First of all, I've already talked to your son about this. He said that it's okay as long as he'll be accompanying you. So that settles that. Next," Naruto hadn't got time to argue as the events were fast and it looked like Itachi has planned everything out. "That offering was useless. It's in your advantage, actually. Your son and your friend here have finished everything. So you don't have the right to complain. Lastly, it's nice that you've noticed the connection between the two. By your looks and all that I've assumed that you hate the pink-haired-girl as much as I do and before I leave the room they looked like they were having a fight so that resolved the last problem. Any more questions?"

"Let me just get this straight," Naruto placed his elbow on top of the table and counted as he organized the events. "You'll let me, a professional photographer who got no knowledge in the medical field whatsoever, handle the vulnerable patient which is your brother." Naruto stopped and waited for a response, hoping that having said his current state would change Itachi's mind. Itachi just nodded. "Well, seeing that you really have enough trust that I'm not a threat to your brother's condition, I'll proceed. You and my son talk behind my back and had already planned everything out. Finally, you hate Sakura and trust me instead of his own fiancé. Well everything's not making sense yet so could you at least give me some time to process things?" Naruto stood up and walked out of the room without waiting for any response.

"Who the hell are you?" Kiba was the one who broke the silence between the three.

"I'm Sasuke's older brother." Itachi simply stated. "One week is already long enough." He said to himself before he too stood up and thanked the two before leaving.

Kurama brought his fork into his mouth and just smiled to his godfather who seemed to be lost with everything. "Papa's going to be alright." Kurama said before he continued eating.

* * *

I'm beginning to love Kyuubi haha. So tell me what you think. Good or bad? It doesn't matter. :D


	7. Chapter 7: Reveal The Remedy

Hi guys! Before I start let me just explain something. One reviewer has pointed out the title of Chapter 5. I'm sorry if it's titled that way but I have no plans on changing it. The titles of each chapter, including the fic itself, are song titles. So I hope you didn't get confuse. I'm sorry.

One last thing, thank you for all the reviews, followers, favorites, and of course the viewers—if it's right to call them that. I love you all.

**Warning: Out of character, characters ahead. **

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Reveal the Remedy

Sigh.

It's the nth time that Naruto sighed for the day and it was not even past 10. He sat at the driver's side of the car and looked at his son. Sigh. He then looked forward and placed his chin on top of the wheel.

"Papa, how long are we going to stay inside the car? Sasuke-nii might be waiting." Kurama was getting impatient. They were parked at the basement parking of Sasuke's condominium for thirty minutes, and counting. It's amazing how people, mostly girls, would give up anything just to be in his position; while he wished to die right there, right now, rather than spend a whole week with his ex who clearly doesn't remember who he is, has a fiancé, and whom he is not over with.

Naruto looked at his son once again. "Come on. We don't want to spoil your great plan now, do we?" He ruffled his son's hair before leaving the car. He got their rolling bag and gave the small bag pack to Kurama. They both walked their way to the elevator and Naruto pressed the up button. He looked down at his son once again. Now instead of his seeing the smile that could brighten up any of his days, he saw a pout. "Kyuubi, come on now." He lowered himself to the height of his son. "I'm just teasing a little. Look, this will be fun." He beamed at his son.

"B-but you're not happy. I'm sorry if I dragged you into this, Papa. I just thought th—" Kurama was cut off by Naruto's sudden hug.

"You'll be there to suffer with me, right? As long as I'm with you, it's fine." He felt his son's arm tighten at his back. Naruto would go anywhere and do anything for his son. He just hoped that what he said would be the opposite of what will happen.

The elevator finally opened at their floor and went inside. Naruto pushed the last floor number button on the elevator, took a step back and waited. "Ne, what's this about?" Kurama held a piece of ripped that would look like a photograph. Naruto took what his son was holding and stared, with wide eyes, at the photo.

"Where did you get this?" He didn't even look at his son as he was examining the validity of the familiar piece.

Kurama was about to answer but was stopped when the elevator toned at the ground level and opened the door for the people. Only two men in their business suit who were a head tall than Naruto. Both of them spoke in a foreign language and looked very serious in their talk that made Kurama tugged at Naruto's pants. "Ne, ne, it's a secret." He winked at his father, then went back to his position and smiled to himself.

Naruto sighed once again for the infinite time that day. He placed the photo at the back pocket of his pants. The blonde glanced over at his son and pulled him closer to ruffle the short spikes. "You're like a sneaky little fox, you know that?"

"You love me anyway." Kurama smiled at his father as he tried his best to fight his way out of his father's arm lock.

The businessmen looked at their backs which made the two to quickly stopped at their silly antics and behave like they did nothing wrong. The two men laughed a little before exiting at their floor and leave the father and son in the small elevator.

"You owe me a lot for this." Naruto said. He was staring at the little black screen with red numbers indicating the current floor.

"Yes father." Kurama replied with a tint of playfulness in his tone.

"Breakfast in bed." Naruto demanded.

"Yes father." His tone was same as before.

After hearing the 'ting' sound of the elevator and looking at the number 43 in the screen they left the elevator. Naruto was in lead, murmuring the room number he had memorized even before sleeping the night before, while his little black-haired clone was trailing at his back holding down the straps of his small back pack. When Naruto stopped at the door 4321, Kurama also stopped. Just like in the car, they just stood still in front doing nothing. Kurama was done waiting. With Naruto's eyes mesmerized at the yellow rim of the peeping hole, Kurama took his chance and knocked at the door as hard as he could. That was the time when Naruto went back to reality. He panicked a little and walked in small circles before he stopped at his tracks as he heard a voice, a little irritated from where he was standing, shouting to wait. After hearing the steps getting closer and closer, Naruto froze…until the door opens.

"I'm glad you're here Naruto." Itachi in his normal suit welcomed the two. Kurama waved his hands as far as his little hands reached the man in front. After receiving an acknowledgement from Itachi, he gave the little boy a lollipop and said something along the lines of 'a treat for the amazing Kurama' before he turned to Naruto once again. "I really thought you were not going to show up."

Naruto was finally backed to his senses ever since he saw that it was only Itachi and not a pink-haired girl. It was a kind of relief. "Uh, yeah." He ended with a little laugh then continued; "Besides I'm getting paid for this right? So I guess its part of my job description now to attend to that bastard's needs, huh."

Itachi lowered his head and hid a smirk. He held Naruto's shoulders as he passed by the blonde. "I'll leave everything in your care then." Itachi continued his walk down the hallway and said his final words, "Good luck!" Before he went right and disappeared.

Naruto went inside the room and so does his son. As Naruto placed their bags beside the couch, Kurama went on his way to explore the inside of their one week home. Starting from the living room, everything is already big: the couch, the 45 inch television with complete surround system. The dining room was full of glass and Kurama just peeked through the wall, afraid that he might break something. He continued his exploration through the closed doors. The first one that he opened was the bathroom. It was the smallest room but compared to theirs, it was certainly big; he thought then opened the one beside it. There was what he definitely thought of a single bed because he, his father, and even if Kiba joined them they would fit and even leave a small space for them to move around in their sleep. There's a small abstract painting at the top of the bed and a black table beside the bed and of course a big two door cabinet was already set. It was simple yet elegant.

Kurama walked across the next set of doors. The first door led him to a terrace. There was a small glass table in the middle of two chairs that was placed at the front ride side before the metal railings. The view from where Kurama stood was amazing; if not for the barricade that cuts his sight of the city he knows that it would be beautiful. He then continued to the next door. It's a good thing that he was quiet because he saw Sasuke sleeping in his bed. He didn't get a chance to look around and just simply closed the door quietly, but failed.

"KYUUBI! What are you doing roaming around? What if Sasuke was here and saw you being nosy at his house?" From the very start of Naruto's lecture Kurama was already sending him signals to lower down his voice but Naruto was walking towards him. "Come on. Behave." Naruto was about to pull Kurama away from the room when he heard the voice that he dreaded the most.

"Why don't you behave yourself?" The voice was cold. "Haven't it occurred to you that the owner of this house was sleeping because of his condition? And you're the one who suppose to know this stuff."

Without thinking, Naruto spoke, "If I know that you're here then I would. But you know what, even if you are I'm glad you woke up. It's almost noon you lazy bastard. Even if you're sick, oversleeping is bad for you Mr. Smarty-pants."

"For your information, I have slept at three in the morning last night and it's just 20-minutes past 10. Normal people need at least eight hours of sleep and I just had seven. I still need two or three more hours to be considered oversleeping. Got it?"

Naruto was out of words. He knew that it was his fault for not knowing that Sasuke was there and that his voice woke the raven up but he won't be defeated in this simple word play of theirs. "Well, if you ju—"

"Just leave." Sasuke shouted. He then covered himself with his comforter and went back to sleep.

Naruto walked away from the room and Kurama was the one who closed the door. Both went to the couch and sat. "Don't wander off like that again, ever." Naruto spoke to his son. Kurama just nodded and continued munching on his lollipop. "He's still not a morning person." Naruto murmured under his breath. His son just stared at him like waiting for him to continue. The blonde looked at his child and shook his head saying, "Never mind what I said."

* * *

Sasuke woke up to the sound of his cellphone ringing and vibrating by his table. He tapped over the surface randomly until he finally grasped the source of his annoyance. He slid his thumb over the screen of his phone before he placed it on his ear.

"_Hello Sasuke?"_

"What?" It was very clear in his voice that he was ready to kill the person at the end of the line.

"_Ohh were you sleeping? I'm sorry."_ The caller's voice was already shaking.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"_Look, I just want to apologize for what happened the other day. I didn't mean to keep it hidden. It's just that—"_

"They don't seem important. Yes, I get it, Sakura. You've already explained it to me." He finished for her.

There was about a second of silence before she replied, _"Are you still mad at me?"_

"No," Sasuke smirked at his reply. "I just woke up. You know how bad I am at this."

He heard the laughter at the end of the line. _"Yes. Well I'm glad I'm the one who woke you up, sleepy head." _Sasuke didn't utter a reply and so she continued. _"I love you."_

"Yeah, me too." Sasuke let the phone fall from his hands assuming that, that was the end of their conversation.

He took 30 more seconds on his current position before he sat up. He looked at the window at the side and glance over the skyscrapers of Tokyo. It didn't took him long to realize that it was about noon since the sun was strikingly shining and blasting its rays over the windows of his room. It's clearly not a great start. (Oh, the irony.)

First of all his sleep was disturbed by some loud blonde who didn't even respect the man of the house. Second, his sleep was disturbed again by the call of his fiancé. Third, it was his fiancé. He was still not over the fact that his fiancé held back a memory of his past. Even if she said that it wasn't important, it still is to him. Every single person he met, talked, and encountered with. Everyone was part of his life and he wanted to remember every single detail of it. He thought that he did, with the stories from Sakura. But even if she was his classmate for his entire stay at his old school and initiated the story-telling, she has no right to leave a part of his memory untold. She has no right to determine what's important from not.

Fuck that was frustrating.

Finally his hunger kicked in and he at last found a perfect excuse to get up from his bed. He didn't bother to check his image before he went out of his room. It was quiet and he was glad for that. He saw no one at the living room and immediately thought that the blonde went out for something but was quickly proved wrong when he saw the two eating at the dinner table.

"Good morning Sasu-nii." Kurama was the first to greet. Naruto looked at his back and smiled then nodded. His mouth was full, Sasuke noticed by the puff cheeks of the fair-haired. Sasuke didn't reply or even showed a sign of reaction but just sat at the middle of the table where his plates together with a spoon and a fork prepared.

It was quiet—awkward silence, to be precise. Naruto took glances at his left where Sasuke sat. He thought that he should say an apology or something but backed-out when he battled if it's already okay for them to talk. He knew that Sasuke was the one who holds grudges against people and Naruto was not an exception. He used to be but not now. Not that he have already forgotten him.

That struck him, hard.

Naruto swallowed his last bite and stood up from his seat. "I'm already full. Kyuubi, call me if you're already done." He then excused himself from the two and went out.

After Sasuke heard the door closed he spoke, "Hey, Kyuubi?" The name sounded kind of off from his tongue.

"My real name is Kurama. Papa and Kiba-nii are the only ones who call me Kyuubi," Kurama stopped and looked at Sasuke. "But if you want you can call me Kyuubi too."

After finishing the food on his mouth, Sasuke put his spoon and fork down. "Kurama's fine. I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to yell at you or your father. I'm not a morning person as you've already noticed." Sasuke was not one to apologize but he kind of has a soft spot for Kurama, maybe? This was his first time seeing the kid and he already feels comfortable. He doesn't know why but maybe his black hair and blue eyes soothes him, maybe.

"Papa's the same!" Kurama beamed. "Don't worry I'm used to those kinds of things." Sasuke stared at the little boy and smiled. They both started eating again and no one said a word after. He really like this little kid.

After finishing the food on their plate Kurama began speaking once again. "Ne, you know papa?"

"Yes. He was my photographer last time."

"No, not like that. I mean, know papa as a friend?"

Sasuke took a second before answering, "Maybe. I don't know. Sakura, you know the pink-haired girl in you saw in the hospital, remember?" He waited for Kurama's response before he continued, "Well she said that we used to be classmates in middle school."

"Why does she know and you don't?" Kurama's eyes were fixed on Sasuke and this just amused him even more.

"I lost my memory, you see. It was a plane crash and Sakura was the one who saved me. She told me everything from my past, told me stories and people whom I can't remember."

"Ohh, so you have a big bubu on your head?"

"Yes."

"May I see?" Kurama stood and pulled Sasuke's sleeve to bend his head down. Kurama searched for the scar and when found it he touched it. "Does it hurt?"

"No. It was over 10 years ago. It's already healed." Sasuke replied as he put one of his elbows on the table and leaned on his hand. Kurama already went back to his seat and stared at Sasuke, listening. "Only a scar was left."

"Then why do you have to be in a hospital. That's only supposed to be with the people who are sick! You're not sick!" Kurama bawled.

"Well, when I try to remember the memories I lost my head hurts. The doctor said that it's okay to remember but not all at once." Kurama's eyes got bigger but it was evident that it was full of worry. "Don't pity me. I'm alright, look." Sasuke stood and that made Kurama smile.

Looks like the two already have a certain bonding between them.

* * *

When Naruto went back, he found the two ravens in the sink washing dishes together. Kurama was singing some kind of childish song about washing dishes and Sasuke was quiet.

"Hey," Naruto barged in but none looked at his way.

"Welcome back, Papa." Kurama greeted.

"This was supposed to be your job." Sasuke greeted.

Naruto's face turned into a scowl. "Then move over, teme." He pushed Sasuke with his hips.

"I'm the sick person here, watch it."

Naruto glanced at his side and eyed Sasuke from head-to-toe, "You don't look like a sick person to me." Then he continued to rinse the dishes.

"Usuratonkachi." Sasuke mumbled before he turned.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked, pissed.

Sasuke waved his hand and said, "Nothing. Not my fault you're not listening, usuratonkachi."

"Oi Uchiha." Naruto shouted.

Sasuke turned and before he could say something he felt a splash of water over his face. "What the hell." Sasuke burst.

"Payback." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke smirked and before Naruto had noticed him on his way, Sasuke sprayed water over Naruto's face. "Look who's a little soaked kitty."

"Oh too can play that game." Naruto retorted and got the sponge over the counter and smashed it over Sasuke's face. As a payment of gratitude, Sasuke grabbed the other sponge and threw it. Naruto already anticipated the attack and so he bent down and the sponge landed on the little kid.

Kurama glared at both of them, "STOP." He yelled and wiped the soap suds on his face. "You two owe me ice cream."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and bowed to his son, "Yes."

"Now get out of here." His son ordered and the two obeyed.

Naruto took a glance over his side and saw Sasuke's pale face. He probably wiped the bubbles because Naruto saw no trace. Sasuke wore his normal poker face, acting like nothing happened.

"I'm sorry," Naruto spoke.

Sasuke just looked at Naruto and quickly returned to the path in front of him. Before Naruto could even say a word, Sasuke took a turn to his room and didn't even bother looking at the blonde for the second time.

Inside his room he saw his phone blinked and he opened to see three new messages. Sasuke clicked his inbox and saw the first two from Sakura and the last was from Itachi. He skipped Sakura's messages and proceeded to read Itachi's.

**_How are you little brother? Having fun? Isn't he the cutest care taker? Just don't bully him too much and behave when you play with Kurama. Get well soon, little brother._**

Sasuke placed his phone back to its original place and lay down on his bed. He stared at his blank ceiling before he spoke to no one, "Troublesome."

* * *

I really want Sasuke and Kurama to get along on their first meeting and so I played with Sasuke a little bit. Hope you don't mind. So tell me what you think. :D


	8. Chapter 8: Kiss Twice, Kiss Me Deadly

Hi. Sorry for the late update. Yes, I know that everything was my fault. I'm sorry. Here you go

**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto, why did you kill NEJI? WHY?**

* * *

Chapter 8: Kiss Twice, Kiss Me Deadly

It's been two days since Naruto and Kurama had started living with Sasuke. For the two weekdays, the routine was the same. Kurama always cooks the breakfast, Naruto drives his son to the school and back again; Sasuke wakes up to the sound of the television—a sign that Naruto has already arrived, they then eat their breakfast, small talks sometimes occur and after Sasuke had finished, he goes back to his room. Naruto then comes in time for Sasuke to drink his medicine then leaves the raven in his room with his book. After a while, Sasuke hears the rattle of Naruto's keys and the closing of the door, few minutes later, 30 minutes to be exact as Sasuke had observed, the child comes home with non-stop stories for his father who comments on every little thing that Kurama expressed. Around 6 pm, dinner is already served; Naruto knocks and announced through the door that food is already ready. Sasuke comes out with wet hair indicating that he just finished his bath. For the past two days, Naruto finished his food quickly and went inside his own room. Silence fell over the dining table and the two utter no word, satisfied. Sasuke goes back to his room, finishing his book and by 11, he's already getting ready for his sleep.

Wednesday came and from the very start of the morning the routine has been broken.

"Wake up! Wake up! Sasu-nii wake up!" Kurama shook the sleeping raven. Sasuke didn't even have to open his eyes to show his morning-irritation, he just moved his blanket up to his neck and folded over the other side, ignoring the little boy.

"Hmph," Kurama was not one to give up. He continued his struggle to wake the man and after a few attempts, it became a success. "Breakfast is ready." The little boy smiled to the Uchiha.

Sasuke was sitting down and rubbing his eyes when Kurama beamed him his smile. He just can't resist the little boy, there was just something on him that no matter what he does to pull away, he will just keep going back inside Kurama's zone. "Morning brat." The Uchiha finally stood from his bed and shuffled the little boy's hair.

Kurama murmured something along the lines of, 'Everything is ready.' But Sasuke was still not quite awake so he just ignored it and followed the boy out of his room.

"Good morning." Naruto with his apron and two bowls of rice in each of his hand greeted the two.

"Papa made today's breakfast." Kurama credited proudly.

As Sasuke was sitting down his usual place he commented, "Who knew you could cook something other than instant ramen."

Naruto almost choked out his food when he heard it and looked at his child with accusing eyes. "Hey I cook for myself when I was young and I was the one who taught Kyuubi how to cook! It's just that he is a little better than me." Naruto took another bite.

"Yes, 'a little' is quite the right term." Sasuke retorted as he eats his breakfast. Naruto, too, continued his breakfast. Kurama, on the other hand, was just smiling with white rice all over his face.

Kurama quickly finished his food with the other two in complete silence. "Ne Papa," He started. "Why won't we go to the amusement park today?"

After Naruto swallowed his food he replied, "But it's a weekday Kyuubi. Don't you like to just stay at home and rest? It's rare to have a day off like this."

"That's the point! We're the only school that has no classes today so the park is not that crowded," Kurama started to pull Naruto's sleeve in desperation. "Besides, you promise."

Naruto looked away instantly. He knew that his son will use his puppy-dog-eyes, which he knew, he can't resist. "But Kyuubi, I have to take care of Uchiha-san." Naruto shifted his gaze on Sasuke. Sasuke quickly sensed it but instead of reciprocating the action, he stood up, bid his thanks and walked towards his room. Naruto just kept on staring.

Until Sasuke stopped half-way through his door, "I'm not a kid anymore. I already know the doctor's orders and I'm not even binding you to this house. You can do whatever you want." He closed the door, disappearing to his own sanctuary.

Naruto let out a sigh before he looked down on his kid who seemed to have not moved from his position. "Alright," Kurama almost cheered when Naruto held his hands down and added, "A promise is a promise." Naruto showed the small kid his pinky and Kurama linked his.

* * *

Ever since the drive on the way to the amusement park, Naruto has been bothered.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Naruto shouted to the passenger seat.

Sasuke took a glance at his side and looked back at the road, "Ask your son, dobe."

"I thought this was going to be between us? Why is he here?" Naruto's voice was lowered but his gaze upon the rear mirror was full of hints that only Kurama would get.

Kurama smiled and went forward to the middle, "The more the merrier right?" He then looked for reactions from the two but both didn't find the urge to reply or was just lost in their thought. "Ne, it's your birthday today right, papa? So let's have a celebration!"

For a second, Sasuke looked at his side and looked back at the road, pretending.

"Oh yeah, I guess it is. Haha." Naruto chuckled. "When you're old you're not bothered by those petty things anymore."

Kurama sat back at the back seat of the car. "You're not even on your thirties and you're already talking like an old man."

"Kyuubi—" Naruto was about to retort when he was cut by Kurama's excitement.

Kurama leaned his face close to the window admiring the big Ferris wheel. He then started to sing about going to the amusement park. Apparently, inventing songs to ease the students could lead to this horrible thing…Kurama's singing. He's bright, cute, and all but if there is a flaw to this lovely kid is that he's terrible at singing.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was amused at his own view—Naruto's irritated face. Naruto is like an open book. You don't need to spend years to know what he's thinking; and now he's finding a way to stop his son. It didn't take long until Naruto found a parking space. Kurama's right, it is Wednesday and there are only a few people who are interested in going to an amusement park.

As soon as the car stopped Kurama quickly ran to the entrance gate and waved at the two. Sasuke went to him first while Naruto checked the locks of the car. When he arrived the two stopped mumbling. Naruto looked at both sides, "What were you talking about?"

"Nothing," Kurama pushed Naruto.

* * *

Running around hand-in-hand with his son and going on different rides Naruto can't stop smiling. As Sasuke was always following and catching-up to the excited kid, he found himself enjoying the warm atmosphere. The park was not empty. There were also families, few teenage kids who were probably playing hooky, and some were couples. It was weird, now that Sasuke had thought about it. This place in this précised day was for lovers. And those teenagers were not just friends they're in a relationship. Oh how did he get dragged into this? It was totally impossible for them to be enjoying themselves just as boss and subordinate with his son. People might think they are in a gay-family-I-want-my-son-to-feel-normal kind of thing which is wrong. They're just here because, as Kurama had stated, a birthday celebration.

Wait.

"I don't have a gift." Sasuke blurted out.

"Sasu-nii!" He heard Kurama's voice from afar. They were already sitting on the table at one of the small restaurant. "What do you want to eat?"

Sasuke nodded and went to their table. _'What am I thinking?'_

Naruto called the waitress as soon as Sasuke sat down.

"Good afternoon, Sirs," The waitress pulled out her pen and paper from her side and—as Naruto have noticed—made a special look towards Sasuke. "Are you ready to order?"

"GYUUDON!" Kurama shouted and the waitress, who's probably Anna as it was written in her nametag, wrote down the child wishes.

She then bent down on purpose to show a little of her cleavage towards Sasuke, "How about you, Sir?"

Naruto coughed, "One ramen please." He looked up to her and that's when she noticed the other man in long black V-neck shirt. Anna went beside Naruto, a little too close that her hips touched his arms. Her smile also changed as she wrote down the order.

"Excuse me," Sasuke's harsh voice took Anna's attention and turned to face him. "Omusubi with okaka. Make it four."

Anna repeated their orders and went away with a hair flip. Kurama followed her with a glare. "She's definitely not papa's type. Ne?"

Naruto was kind of surprised to hear those words. He shuffled his child's hair. "You know, I'm glad we did this. It's the first time we went to an amusement park. Thanks Kyuubi."

Sasuke stood up from his seat fishing his phone out of his pocket, "I'm going to ask Itachi how it is going." He went out of the restaurant and stood by under the shade of the tree. After dialing his brother's number he waited for the answer. "Oi aniki."

"_**Sasuke you know it's rude to think of other things while you're in the park."**_

"What? How did you know I was in—" Sasuke looked around finding for signs of Itachi

"_**Why don't you just go back inside the restaurant, okay? Besides, your food is ready. It's bad manners to keep the two waiting."**_

"Tell me where t—"

"_**I'll see you later. Bye little brother."**_ And there was a beeping sound.

Sasuke quickly tried to call Itachi's number and it suddenly went to voicemail. He cursed under his breath before he started walking.

* * *

"That was some good Ramen. Although it's not as good as Ichiraku's but it still passed my standards." Naruto commented.

Kurama just looked at his father and made a face. Sasuke seated quietly eating his Rice balls. His gaze was shifting from side to side as if he was looking for someone.

"SASUKE!" Naruto finally got his attention, "What were you looking at? Are you hiding from someone?"

"As if I am." He simply stated and took a bite.

Naruto sighed. He leaned his head forward to his hands; his elbows are on the table for support. "Teme." He murmured.

"Usuratonkachi." Sasuke replied.

Naruto looked at him with great irritation. "I'm the celebrant here and you should be a lot nicer to me."

"U-su-ra-ton-ka-chi." Naruto just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "That will be the nicest thing you'll ever heard from me."

Non-stop teasing even on his birthday? Naruto just had enough of this. He stood up from his seat and after a quick, word of "I'm going to go out for a while." He went out stomping his feet like he was a 10 year-old kid.

"Usuratonkachi" Naruto mimicked Sasuke's words. "Tsk, that stupid bastard. Always getting on my nerves." He picked out a stick of his cigarette and lit it. He walked down the road until he found a bench right in front of the swan lake. Couples were the ones occupying the whole ride; holding hands, cuddling, and even kissing. Naruto found himself smiling. He took a hit from his cigarette and his mind was swept back into the past. He remembered how he and Sasuke was just sitting at the rooftop of the school talking about what would they be doing on their next day off, the places and where they will eat after. It was their first date since becoming a couple and Naruto had suggested going to an amusement park. Sasuke agreed. Everything was already set. On the day of their meeting, an hour before their actual meeting time, Sasuke had called Naruto saying that there was an emergency at his work and that he needs to be on a photoshoot as a substitute for the other model. Naruto shrugged it as an okay and Sasuke had promised that they will go there someday. Naruto on the train did nothing but to look out the window.

"Telling me that we will go there someday, silly. Losing your memories like that. You're so unfair." Naruto said talking to no one. He took a last hot from his cigarette before he put it out on the nearest trashcan.

Naruto walked back to the restaurant. Remembering where they have seated he found a different set of people dinning. He looked around, thinking that he just got the wrong table. There was no sign of familiar faces around. Naruto quickly rushed out of the restaurant and ran to whatever place his feet lead him. He fished out his phone out his pocket without even stopping and quickly looked for Sasuke in his list and pressed the call button. As he waited for an answer, Naruto didn't stop looking for his child. After hearing the call service's voice he hung up and wandered around for a while before he found himself at the front of the gate of the amusement park. In annoyance, he redialed Sasuke's number and waited. Finally before giving up on the ringing sound, Sasuke picked up.

"_**Oi, usuratonkachi."**_

"Don't call me that, teme. Where are you?" Naruto's voice was loud and it was evident in his voice that he was exhausted and even angry. Waiting for an answer, he noticed that his child's voice at the background on the other line wanting to talk to him. "Kyuubi? Where are you?"

"_**Don't get mad at Sasu-nii. I was the one who dragged him. Just go to the Ferris wheel. We're all here. Bye." **_And that was the end of their conversation without even waiting for Naruto's reply. He quickly ran towards the directed spot.

Seeing a familiar small raven he rushed towards the boy and shook him, "I was so worried. Why didn't you even leave a note?"

Kurama was swept away by his father's actions and when he had enough drama from his father he said, "Pa, stop." And Naruto stopped. "Look," Kurama pointed at his back. "Happy Birthday!"

Naruto stood up and saw his co-workers: Tsunade, Shikamaru, Deidara, and others; his friend Kiba, and surprisingly even Itachi was there. They were all holding balloons and presents. Kiba was the one holding the cake shaped of a fishcake with a number 2 and 6 candle in the middle. They started singing Happy Birthday and Naruto just stood there, surprised and once the song was done he blew out the fire on each of the candles.

Tsunade stepped forward and hand in Naruto's gift, "By next week I won't be as good. Do your best to surpass Jiraiya." She smiled before she hugged Naruto. "He would have been proud of you."

Next to go was Kurama. His small hands reached for Naruto's and lead him towards Itachi. "He was the one who helped me pull-through."

"I CHOSE THE CAKE!" Kiba shouted at the back.

Kurama ignored him and continued, "Thank you Ita-nii."

Naruto was embarrassed and he just scratched the back of his head. "You shouldn't have."

"It's your special day. Don't worry about it." Itachi patted Naruto and smiled. Naruto can't help but smile and said thanks.

Tsunade broke the conversation by saying, "Okay I need to go. I'll just deliver the cake to your house." She then got the fishcake-shaped cake from Kiba and the presents from the others. Itachi mouthed, 'I'll help' and went around. "We'll bring your presents to your car. Don't worry I have a spare key. Happy Birthday, Naruto." With that she went away. Itachi said he'll be back and followed Tsunade.

"Let's ride the Ferris Wheel next!" Kurama shouted and the others agreed. In front were Naruto and Kurama. The others were behind them chatting along and just following them. When it was their turn, the lady employee instructed that only two were allowed per cart.

Kiba and Kurama exchanged a look that Naruto brushed off as only his imagination. "Then why don't you two go ahead." Kurama and Kiba pushed Naruto and Sasuke forward. "I'll go with your son, have fun!" Kiba and Kurama waved as the two was too surprised to defend and got nothing to do for they were already locked on their cart.

"Will those two be okay?" Temari, Shikamaru's girlfriend, asked.

Shikamaru looked at his lover and simply said, "I'll explain later." Temari just nodded and Shikamaru looked above silently wishing for some good luck, "Troublesome."

On the other hand, Naruto and Sasuke sat opposite from each other. Naruto just looked down; his hands are clenched to a fist. Sasuke wasn't bothered and was silently looking at the view.

"U-uh…S-Sa-Sasu-ke a-are we at the top already?" Naruto was stuttering.

Sasuke looked at him and saw how pale he was. Thinking of this as far more interesting view than the outside he answered, "Not yet. But almost." He saw Naruto nodded and was keeping his eyes closed. Slowly, Sasuke moved towards Naruto and sat silently beside him. Slowly, Sasuke leaned his face towards Naruto's side and blew at his ears. Naruto quickly flinched and moved around that caused the cart to sway.

Cursing repeatedly, Naruto finally sat still on his side. Absentmindedly, his clutch around Sasuke's arms grew tighter. "If I don't get back at my seat we might fall out of balance." Sasuke stated. Naruto slowly loosened his grasp from Sasuke and finally he went back to his proper seat.

The ride suddenly stopped and Naruto jolted. Sasuke looked at the blonde and observed him for a while. Thinking that it's not a good decision to tease him he just said, "Look it's beginning to go dark. The city lights are beautiful, isn't it?"

Naruto slowly looked up to Sasuke and he saw that the other was staring behind the view. He followed Sasuke's gaze and quickly turned down. "As a photographer, you must enjoy this kind of view." Sasuke stated without glancing back at the blonde. Naruto inhaled and took some courage to look at the city lights. Slowly, he felt at ease. Slowly, he felt himself get indulged by the beauty.

"It's pretty," Naruto commented mostly to himself. Suddenly he saw some lights shooting up the sky. "FIREWORKS." He said a little too loud for an enclosed space.

Sasuke finally glanced back at the blonde and saw his smiling face. He picked something inside his jacket. "Usuratonkachi," Sasuke got Naruto's attention and when he was properly seated he handed his gift. "Happy birthday." Naruto accepted the small keychain of a fox and instead of a smile Sasuke saw a face of cluelessness. "I'm not one to give gifts—"

"I know; that's why I'm surprised." Naruto cut off.

Sasuke looked at him irritably, "Just let me finish." Naruto went silent and stared at Sasuke. "Your son just dragged me in doing this and I just felt bad that I don't have a gift while your son arranged this whole thing for you. That's it." Sasuke looked up and he saw Naruto was already busy hooking up his new accessory for his phone.

When Sasuke was about to comment, Naruto beat him, "12 years ago, we've decided to go here for my birthday. That person had promised me that we will go here. But at the last minute there was some trouble with his work and back-out. I was already prepared with everything, a cake, bento for the two of us, and I even had a gift for him. It's weird I have a gift for that person when it was actually my birthday. In the end, we didn't get a chance to go here." Naruto stopped and Sasuke remained silent waiting for the continuation. "But now, I'm glad I got to spend the day with my son. He even arranged this whole thing for me. I'm ju—" Naruto was cut with Sasuke's sudden actions.

"You don't have to be lonely anymore." Sasuke spoke with his hands wrapped around Naruto. When Naruto was about to reach for Sasuke's hands the door suddenly flew open.

"Thank you for riding." The girl smiled and was directing the two to step out. Quickly Sasuke let go of Naruto and they stepped out. They went at the exit and waited for the others.

Sasuke looked to his side and spoke, "About earlier. My body just moved on its own. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Naruto was surprised at his words and just as quickly he changed his expression.

Naruto laughed, "Yeah you shouldn't. What if someone might recognize you and saw what happened. Hey might think you're gay or something." Naruto ended with a laugh.

"You're right. Besides I already have a fiancé."

Naruto finally heard what he wanted to hear and moved away from Sasuke, "They're here." That was all he could say and went back to fetch Kurama.


End file.
